Fairytale II - Cure a Queen
Details The fairy rings can be used without the skill requirements. You must complete the quest until the point where you have permission to use the fairy rings, however. Walkthrough *Talk to Martin the Master Gardener in Draynor Village. He will tell you to come back once his crops are grown. Don't pickpocket him, and after 5 minutes or so return. He will tell you rather crossly that there is still something wrong. Agree to investigate. *Go to Zanaris, and head toward the bank. Just north of the bank is Fairy Nuff's grotto. Walk in, and you'll see a short cut scene. *Underneath one of the shelves is Fairy Nuff's healing certificate. Pick it up. If you lose it, you can get another by searching the shelves again. *Study the certificate: The back is covered in strange symbols. *Talk to the fairy chef (just south of the bank) about the certificate. She will tell you to go to the mysterious ruins (leading to the cosmic altar), also in Zanaris. *On the wall south of the mysterious ruins that lead to the Cosmic altar is a rune temple sign, with similar symbols on it. The sign says Cosmic Rune Altar. Using this, you can decode Fairy Nuff's certificate, showing that it reads: ::The Godfather attacked us. We have fled to safety. If you are loyal to her majesty, find us by using the co-ordinates "AIR", "DLR", "DJQ", "AJS". *Talk to the Fairy Godfather near Chaeldar, pick the first option, and get permission to use the fairy rings. '''From this point, the whole fairy ring network is available to you.' *Talk to the Co-ordinator for her to explain about the fairy rings. She hovers outside the room the Fairy Godfather is in. *Head back to the centre of Zanaris near the fountains, and you should see a fairy ring. Talk to Fairy Fixit there, and then try and use the fairy rings. See our Fairy rings guide to see what all the possibilities are. *Use the fairy ring four times, always returning back to Zanaris before using the next one: AIR (to small island), DLR (another small island), DJQ (nowhere), AJS. If you end up on an island with some penguins, it is because you need to be holding Nuff's certificate - go get it and start again. .]] *You should hopefully be in the Fairy Queen's new location just go down the corridor and enter the middle room, talk to Fairy Nuff there, and she will tell you that the Queen is not well, and that the Godfather has betrayed her. *Back to Zanaris and pickpocket the Fairy Godfather. If you fail you will be teleported outside Zanaris, so try pickpocketing from the side. You should get some golden Queen's Secateurs. Also, at this point orks start to appear out of nowhere. *Take this back to Fairy Nuff (sequence AIR, DLR, DJQ, AJS). *The Queen and Nuff can be found in the NE part of the dungeon. The Queen is not completely revived so you now have to make a magic essence potion. Get some vials of water, and a pestle and mortar. *Return to the main fairy ring, and this time use the code CKP which transports you to a higher plane. Hang around for about 2 minutes whilst the starflowers grow. You can pass the time by talking to the being who lives there, contemplating the mysteries of the universe. Pick the Starflower(s) when ready (level 49 farming needed), and add your harvest to your to vial(s) of water. *Go back to the bank and equip your armour and weapons, and take at least 10 good food. Prayer potions will not help you. *Return to the main fairy ring and use the sequence DIR to get to a room full of goraks. Kill one or more of these - protection prayers are ineffective against them so eat food as required. They are level 145 and occasionally drain stat points. Kill them (you can stand inside the fairy ring for protection if the gorak is trying to attack someone else) until you get a Gorak claw. Crush the claw with a mortar and pestle to get Gorak claw powder. *Add the Gorak claw powder to your vials to make a Magic essence potion. The Gorak may have lowered your stats while fighting, so you may have to wait until your Herblore restores, or you can drink a restore potion. Note: 57 Herblore is needed to make a magic essence potion, but for those who have completed the parts of Recipe for Disaster up to where you can make Evil Dave's Stew of DOOM!!, it is possible to beat this quest at 51 Herblore. The closer you are to 57 the easier it will be, but the minimum requirement is 51 Herblore. The Famous Final Scene Return to Fairy Nuff (sequence AIR, DLR, DJQ, AJS). If you have problems, remember you must have Nuff's certificate with you, otherwise the sequence won't work. Use 1 dose of a magic essence potion on the Queen. She will recover, and you will complete the quest. The Fairy Queen's quest is not complete. As she angrily prepares to return to Zanaris and take back her throne, Fairy Nuff reminds her that the Godfather has thugs, and orks. The queen has only her small band of loyalists, many of whom are injured. Her Magicsty accepts this advice. War must be prepared, and the adventurer who helps them will probably play a significant role; but the Fairy Godfather will continue to rule Zanaris, for now. Note: If you return to talk to Martin the Master Gardener in Draynor Village he will still tell you to come back once his crops are grown. Hopefully he'll pay up in the next installment. Reward *2 Quest Points *3500 Herblore experience *2500 Thieving experience *2500 experience in a skill of your choice *Access to the Fairy rings network *Access to the Fairy Resistance Hideout *Ability to make Magic essence potions Music Music tracks unlocked: *All's Fairy in Love and War *Exposed (if you have not already unlocked it in Isafdar) *We Are The Fairies *Dimension X Trivia * This quest goes by several similar names in RuneScape: ** 'Fairytale II - Cure a Queen' in the Quest Journal control panel. ** 'Fairy Tale II - Cure a Queen' in the game window, when you click on the Quest Journal entry. ** 'A Fairy Tale Part II - Cure a Queen' in the Knowledge Base. * The music track "All's Fairy in Love and War" is a reference to a famous American proverb “All's fair in love and war”. * The music track "Dimension X" is the name of a radio show in the 1950s. * The music track "We Are The Fairies" could possibly be a reference to the song "We are the Champions" by Queen, or "We are the World" by Michael Jackson et al. Fairy Tale Part II